borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:DLC3: PT 1 (Super-Marcus Sweep)
Platform XBOX 360 Hey, I just need some help completing super-marcus sweep on PT1. This was my first account for Borderlands and I was testing out the Armory Glitch but messed up and checked the "Steal Loot" objective. I just need some to pass this level with so I can unlock the Completionist Achievement. If you decide to help out, I can repay you for your time with a few Pearls and awesome Legendary Guns. Just send me a msg or friend request & let me know when's a good time to meet up. Thanks GT: Envy 360 22:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I have done the mission and will be happy 2 help u sort your problem out. Where do you live? I need 2 know the times so we can meet. Bearing in mind I may not be able to join your game/ party etc because sometimes the connection types on peoples consoles r different. Others things should go fine. R we going 2 glitch the Armory first and then do the mission or the other way round? Thx and sry 4 so many questions. GT is snailman 456. --Snailman456 22:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the reply, I just need to open the armory door so I can get in and complete my mission, I can do the glitch with my other characters who are in PT 2. I live in California, so time difference may vary. Envy 360 22:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: I still need help opening the blast door, if anyone can help me out I will pay you with Pearls, Legendary Weapons, Mods, or whatever I have to offer. Msg me back, thanks... GT: Envy 360 04:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I too have this issue, if someone would like to help me out, live in MI, haven't been on in the past couple days but will be on soon enough Turkin4tor 04:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC)turkin4tor You need to open up the save in WillowTree and edit the file so you can set the "Steal Loot" objective to 0. ARandomHero 05:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I swear to god there needs to be a video instructing how to do the armory glitch right and what to do when it gets checked. Yoshi-TheOreo 06:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : There are videos on how to do the armory glitch right. Just search YouTube. -- MeMadeIt 07:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I'd prefer not modding anything in my account, so Willowtree would be out of the question. A video would have been helpful but this account was my very first attempt in trying the glitch, there is a video now in how to raid the armory (youtube). I would have dashboard but I picked up my very first Ogre so I'd rather keep the weapon. I guess I'll have to pass it on PT2 and give up the option of raiding the armory inorder to unlock the Completionist Achievement... Envy 360 07:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC)